Insanity
by XxQueenForADayxX
Summary: Maka has been seeing things that she can't explain. It's almost like the Kishin Asura madness has rubbed off on her. No matter what she doesn't won't ever go away. Maka is just one step away from losing her friends and even her Sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm FreeFalling86 . This is my first time writing so I'm not going to be the best but I'm gonna give it a shot. I absolutely love Soul Eater so why not do this? Gulp I hope you guys like this... Also this is a Soul x Maka story but it doesn't focus on that part. **

**Insanity is set a month after the last episode "The Word Is Bravery!" Maka has been seeing things that she can't explain. It's almost like the Kishin Asura madness has rubbed off on her. No matter what she does it won't ever go away. Not even Professor Stein can help her. Maka is one step away from losing her sanity.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I lay in my little twin bed paralyzed by fear. I could hear faint whispers in my ear taunting me, almost laughing at me. I look over at my partner, his long snow-white hair covered most of his face, his blood-red eyes that sometimes looked like the color of a Kishin, but I could still see his mouth lazily open. This brought me some sanity back, knowing that if I needed anything he would be there for me. I would never admit it to him but things like this have happened a lot here lately. After I killed Asura I have heard whispers, feeling things touch me, and even some times I think I see things. The first week I had thought it was just a temporary side effect from defeating the madness, but it's been almost a month. I heard scratching at the front door to our apartment and I jumped making the bed creek. Soul stirred but didn't wake up. I let out the breath I had held and got up.

My golden blonde bangs fell in my face as I shuffled to the door. I had grown my hair out for a reason that I couldn't remember now. Once I got close to the door I could hear UN human growling behind it. I jumped back and almost landed on my butt, but I reached out for the wall for support to steady me. My heart was beating so hard that I could practically fill it beating on my rib cage. It felt like my heart was trying to escape my chest.

"Please just leave me alone." I cried out quietly and slowly walked away from the door with my back towards our room. I never let my hand drag away from the wall, but it soon ended and I fell to the ground with a thud. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight, jumbled up thoughts were flying around in my mind. I felt like my stomach was up in my stomach as the shadows creeped out from the door. I could feel a scream building up in my throat but it just wouldn't come out.

"Maka?" A deep sleepy voice asked, I quickly turned around, bawled my fist, and threw a jab at the person who called my name. Once I made my blow I pushed myself away from the body and looked up to see who it was. Oh no.

"Jesus Soul! Did you real have to sneak up on me like that?" I pulled myself off the floor and walked to the kitchen. On the stove it said it was three in the morning. Typical for me to wake up hearing things at dead time. I couldn't shake the feeling of sheer terror that I had just experience a moment ago.

"Well your soul was practically screaming in my head so I had to check on you." He sounded annoyed. I couldn't help but to melt at his sleepy voice. It was something I hadn't noticed before how good he sounded sleepy. These were new feelings that I never have ever had in my life. That is until now. I could hear light whispers in the back of the room and I jumped.

"Sorry, just a nightmare." I said using my usual excuse. Normally I could control the emotions my soul gave off but here lately the noises and such became louder and closer, they were actually touching me, and I could see black hands reaching out for me. I couldn't help being scared out of my mind. A couple of times I thought about talking to someone about all of it but it seemed like just as I did the stuff started to get worse.

"You say-"He stared but he didn't finish. His expression softened in his red eyes as he walked over to me. He placed his cool pale hands onto my shoulder and gave them a little squeeze. He knew that if I didn't want to talk about it, something so simple, well what he thought was simple, that he knew that he shouldn't push me. We always worked this good. I was plunged into a memory, the very first day we met….

* * *

I stood quietly with my hands tucked into the pockets of my long jacket. I had a dorky sticker placed on my shirt that said Maka in big black letters. Today was opening day at the academy, Death Weapon Meister Academy to be exact and everyone was picking their partners. Friends picked friends, guys picked guys, and girls picked girls, well for the most part. The bad thing was, is that I didn't know anyone here at all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of girls squirming in a circle yelling pick me pick me! A little boy with fair hair made his way through the crowed and looked around. Most people were in pair already talking and he must have seen that I was all alone and he walked over here to me.

"Hey um… Maka." He said looking at the tag on my shirt.

"What a crowd you have over there." I said giggling as the girls came over and stood behind the boy, who looked like his name, was Soul. Well that's not an oddball name. Up close I noticed he had red eyes, they reminded me of demons, but a boy like this couldn't even stand on these grounds if he was.

"A little crazy I have to say." He had a smile plastered on his face.

"So you're a weapon?" I said using my ability to see souls. Yes I was a select few who could see souls, but even a smaller few who could tell things about the soul just by looking at them.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Can't tell all of my secrets now can I?" Knowing me I sounded completely idiotic but I like having a little mystery about me. This was probably the only time I would ever in my life have anything mysterious about me.

"I like you, want be partners?" He said sticking his hand out for me to shake it. All the girls sucked in air, I grinned at this. I pulled my left hand out of my pocket and shook his hand.

"With pleasure."

* * *

That day five years ago I met my partner. Someone who I have been through Hell and back with, and somehow we were still together. Through all the yelling and fights we had over who was better or who messed up. One I could never win would be my cooking. He hated it and he didn't hide that fact. Of course I would just take a huge book and smash it into his head. I looked up at Soul who was staring at me weirdly and I just looked down and blushed.

"Well since you woke me up and I highly doubt I will be able to go to sleep you're going to entertain me." He said shrugging on his yellow and black puffy jacket that he got from the coat closet. He threw me my long solid black trench coat and out into the cold night we went.

* * *

**Tada! My first chapter (: Tell me what you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the repeat! My computer is messed up -_- …. Something's in this chapter might be little different than the story so just to let you know **** Anyways here's another chapter to Insanity…. Enjoy **

We walked down the empty street, with my boots clicking behind us. The dark street was only lit by the few lamp post that decorated it. This didn't give me much light to see in front of my own feet, neither the less to navigate the windy streets. I looked up at the yellow crescent moon, the blood seeping out of its evil grin, look at this made me shiver. Why I have no idea, I mean I have lived in Death City all of my life. Also I think the fact that I was in short shorts and the cool fall winds were cutting into my skin. The cold breeze made my hair flop around wildly and I silently cursed at myself for forgetting a hair tie. Even though Soul claimed to be wide awake he looked like he was about to collapse on the ground if I didn't get him home. I don't even know why I even agreed to a walk at this time of night.

"Let's circle back home." I said breaking the eerie silence between us. He looked up at me with a sleepy grin and nodded. We circled around and headed back home. I could since that he had something to ask me, but he was worried to ask. I had a feeling it had to do something with my "dream". I heard him clear his throat and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Look I don't really know how to say this so I'm going to be very blank. Can you still… You know turn into a weapon?" His question shocked me. I hadn't thought much about that, the fact that now I can possibly change into a weapon. The theory is that since the blood of my mother is more dominant, I have been identified as a miester. But in times when I am pushed to the physical and mental limit the blood of my dad surfaces and takes control of me. It's like a defense meconium. One I hope I never had to go through again.

"I haven't really tried since the fight. I think I can only reach it if I'm pushed too far." _And it's also the fact that I'm basically petrified of turning into a weapon._ I thought to myself. It was a dark secret of mine, to be scared of my own body. I didn't want to give Soul another reason to mess with me. He smiled a huge grin showing off his racer sharp teeth. I shot mental daggers at him.

"Don't even try."

"You don't even-"

"Yes I do, you were going to say something like. 'Oh well I could help you with that'." I tried using my best Soul voice but I just sounded worse. He started laughing and bent over for a second before he continued walking home. The wind blew his sweet smell at me and I got butterfly's. _Maka shut up!_ I mentally yelled at myself. I constantly had to remind myself he was my partner and just my partner. Nothing more, nothing less. I let my mind get lost into thought of everything that had happened. I almost killed Soul with my recklessness; I turned into a weapon, I killed Asura, and I basically saved the world by driving the kishin into more madness, and now I'm messed up.

I couldn't believe this all happened only a month ago, but to me it seemed like a lifetime had passed.

"Wakey Wakey Maka!" Soul said walking back to me once he realized I wasn't following him. I looked up and just smiled at him.

"Lost in thought." I shrugged and walked ahead of him. We walked in silence again all the way to our little apartment. One I had to say was passed down from both of my parents after they spilt up. I had mixed feelings about moving in but Soul just grinned and said something like 'No problem, just as long as that nut job of a father doesn't show up all the time'. It was a simple plain white apartment with a million stairs leading up to the front door.

It had to have been at least six because the sun was starting to rise just as the moon drifted away. I walked up the stairs first and into the apartment. The apartment felt ice cold, it even penetrated threw my coat. I could see black shadows jumping around from side to side coming closer to me. Finally it bounced off one of the walls at lightning speed; I didn't even have a chance to scream before its hands went around me and pull me in.

**Hehe cliff hanger! I know everyone hates them but for me they are sooo fun to write **** Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry the first two chapters have been short *Sadly looks down in shame*…. A lot of school work keeps me from writing and I don't want to leave you guys hanging all the time waiting on me **** Ugh I hate school work, if only I could write all the time… Anyways enjoy!**

A set of tan arms wrapped around me from the darkness. The black tattoos wrapped delicately around its arms. I could feel my insides where churning, my mind was racing telling me to do something. My instincts finally kicked in and I shoved the body away from myself into the dark room. I heard a body hit the floor and a loud grunt. I got back in a fighting stance, my legs spread apart, and my fist clenched, ready for anything. Where was Soul? I needed his help!

"Geez Maka." A familiar voice said from the shadows. A tan boy stepped out with light blue spiked hair, his body covered in black ink, a thin black sword in his left hand, and a raised white star on his arm. Black Star. He had a grin plastered on his face as if he was pleased at my freak out moment. I dropped my stance and flicked him in the head.

"Go to Hell." I spat at him. I could hear Souls footsteps come up from behind me. Now he decides to join us.

"Did ya really have to push me that hard?" I shot him a glare. He was the one breaking and entering my apartment, scarring me, and using Tsubaki as a sword.

"Would you please get out of your enchanted sword mode? You could break something." I exhaled and slipped my coat back into the closet where it came from. Behind me Soul came in and did the same. I walked over to the couch and plopped down completely exhausted. Tsubaki turned back into her normal form. She had a sad look on her face; this in turn made me sad. She was a sweet girl and I never like to see her sad.

"Sorry Maka, we were just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how you were doing. You never are at school anymore so…" She trailed of in thought. I haven't been back since all of this went down. Lord Death agreed to let me stay home for a while to collect my thoughts, make sure I was ready to train again. There wasn't really a limit on my time away but I assumed I would have to get over this and go back soon.

"I'm fine. Actually I was going to go back today." Not a total lie, I have wanted to go back but nothing pushed me into getting up and going. Her eyes lit up after I said today. I looked over and the boys were absorbed in their own little conversation.

"Soul… Soul!" I said trying to get his attention but he acted like he couldn't hear me. So I yelled his name even louder only to make him turn to me, his red eyes narrowed. Boy did he look mad.

"What Maka? I'm trying to have a conversation with someone other than you." He clearly was annoyed by me. I couldn't blame him though, I mean he stayed home with me this entire time and never got to talk to many people. And I was acting rude. But that didn't excuse him being rude. Or maybe it did?

"Sorry for interrupting," I said being obviously sarcastic. "But I think today we should go to school today."

"Why so you can be the star?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Why does everything that comes out of his mouth have to be something about 'how big of a star he is'. Something came over me, like panic in my icy veins. I didn't reply to him I just go up and walked straight back to my room. I could hear people calling my name but I couldn't find the words to reply to them. Once I closed the door, I sunk down to the floor with my back against it and reached up to lock the door. _Calm down, _I mentally yelled at myself. I slowly got up when my thought were gathered and walked to my little closet to find clothes.

I pulled out a clean long sleeve shirt, a thin yellow vest, and a plaid skirt. I shuffled into the connecting bathroom and looked into the mirror. I had dark shadows casted underneath my eyes from the lack of sleep. I ignored my looks and tugged on the clothing, and then tied my hair into two small pigtails. My eyes looked back to the mirror again in curiosity of my new looks. I know I was a petite but this was just un healthy. I looked small, well smaller than usual. I turned around and ran out the bed room door and into the living room.

Everyone was lazily laying on the tiny couch with their eyes half closed. They all looked so young asleep, Black star looked less cocky, Soul looked less edgy, and even Tsubaki looked more innocent than she already was. I walked to the doorway, grabbed my black and white buckled combat boots and shoved my feet into them. Nothing like familiar! I looked back at my friends and a devilish grin swept across my face as I had a brilliant idea.

I cleared my throat and yelled as loudly as I could. "Ahh it's the Kishin Asura!" All of their bodies jerked upwards onto their feet. Tsubaki was starting to transform into her weapon form when she noticed me laughing on the floor holding my stomach. Soul glared at me as he tugged his jacket back on, Black star laughed and patted my back saying good one over and over again.

"Not cool Maka, not cool at all." Soul just breezed past me and out the door. But I could have sworn I saw a smile cross his lips.

Walking into the DWMA was the most awkward thing I have ever been through. I mean people have always known my name, but they didn't really stop to talk to me. Now people surrounded me with eager questions.

"_How did it feel?"_

"_How did you do it?"_

"_Can you teach me anything?"_

"_You're a legend!"_

I couldn't escape them, all of their questions buzzed in my ears, repeating in my mind. Of Corse Soul, Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters received attention and many questions but I was swarmed. I even think Black star was over whelmed by all the craziness and the attention. I doubt it but there is a possibility.

"Everyone step aside please." A familiar happy voice crossed over the room. It was our very own Lord Death. Everyone shut up very fast, as he walked into the room with Stein trailing behind him. They both stood in front of the chalk board and looked over everyone on the class room landing over in my section. My face started to heat up. Oh God I'm blushing!

"I know we are all excited about our little hero's returning but this is a class room and we need to focus, focus!" He said repeating his words and sticking his huge hand out. "That is all." And with that he walked out leaving Stein behind in the room. He pushed his glasses up and gave off a smile. I could hear sighs run across the class room, they all knew what was coming next/

"Who's ready to dissect rats?" Everyone in the class either moaned or gagged. All I could do was smile, because this was normal. And for once I loved it completely, even the crazy Stein and his obsession with dissecting.


	4. Chapter 4

I silently sat on a rock somewhere in the forest with my team. Black Star and Tsubaki, and Kid with the Thompson sisters. I looked at them. I truly never did understand how Patti the youngest was the most developed leaving her older sister with height, how Kid always freaks out about symmetry but his hair is unsymmetrical. Thinking about it there is a lot I don't understand, like how Tsubaki can stand Black Star, how my father could be so easy. Life was just so confusing now.

The wind blew my pig tails around wildly hitting Soul who was sitting next to me. His hair was back in the sweat band that he has worn since I had met him. His eyes had a look as if he was about ready to rip my pig tails off of my head and feed them to hungry rabid dogs. Finally he swatted my hair out of his face and scooted farther down the rock with his back facing me. Somebody's a little cranky today. Couldn't blame him though. It was bitter cold, he hasn't slept much, and he probably wanted to go home and escape everything.

"Does anyone know why Steins got us out here?" Kid finally spoke up to break the silence. Why did he have us out here? After school he told me to gather all of us and meet him out in the woods where we meet. When he's going to teach us something. I gulped. I really don't think on my first day back I need to really be training extra hard.

"I don't know but if he's not here in ten minutes" Soul started but there was a coughing sound behind him. We all turned to face the gray-haired man. He wore glasses pushed up all the way to his eyes and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth giving off puffs of smoke. The great and legendary Stine.

"I'm just going to ignore whatever you were going to say and get on to what I need to say." He didn't seem like he was in the mood to joke around. He had a very concerned look spread all over his face; his voice carried the same look that was plastered all over his face. This couldn't be good.

"Well what is it Stine?" I asked breaking the silence between us all. He turned to face me.

"There's a Kishin-" He started but Black Star jumped up from his spot on the ground. Great, I really don't want to hear another I'm a star lecture again.

"What's the big deal? I mean we fight them all the time." Stine observed Black Star like he was a test subject. He was right though, and I hate to admit it but we fight them all the time. I even killed the famous Jack the Ripper once. We've all fought witches, Asura, demon swords, and pretty much everything you can think of.

"I love your enthusiasm but Black Star just let me finish before you ask questions." Black Star nodded and Stine continued. "So this Kishin has created chaos all around the world. Spreading madness." Stine was still talking but I couldn't focus on him. I could only think about what he just said. The Kishin was spreading chaos and madness around the world. Was this the reason I'm going crazy? Is Stine feeling the same way? Does anybody know about my own sanity's state? All of these questions and many more spun around in my head. I gripped onto the rock and closed my eyes. I felt like I was sent into a darkness that I couldn't escape. This couldn't be happening. This is all just a dream. This is all just a dream. This is all just as dream. This is-

"Maka?" I looked up at the voice who called my name. It sounded like Soul but I couldn't exactly tell from the state I was in. My friends were all turned around looking at me weird. Soul's eyes were staring at my hands.

"What?"

"Your hands." He said picking my hands off of the rock and showing them to me. They were both covered in blood that was now running down my wrist and arms. I now started to feel a sharp pain in my hands. One that I hadn't felt a minute ago.

"Oh." I didn't really know what else to say. Oh yeah you're talking about madness plunged me into a dark thinking, and oh yeah I think I'm insane! That would go over extremely well.

Soul sat up off the rock and pulled me down with him. "Hey guys can you tell us the rest of what Stine's going say, I'm gonna go take care of Maka." Stine excused us and we were off to the apartment.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table with my palms turned upward. A soft black towel rubbed against the back of my hand as Soul poured a strange liquid on my hands. It burned like crazy. I grimaced and resisted the urge to clamp my hands shut. That would only make things worse. I looked at the white and red stuff flowing out of the gashes in my hands. I didn't realize I had done that much damage.

Soul finished wrapping up my hands before he said anything. "I wouldn't be picking up anything in the near future. We'll have someone with a medical degree look at it tomorrow." I could tell in his red eyes that he was very serious. No joking at all, this isn't like him.

"So no fist fights?" I said trying to lighten the mood but all he did was shoot me a look.

"No."

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Shesh." I said getting up from the seat. I tugged of my jacket and threw it onto the couch. I was making my way to our room when he stepped out in front of me blocking my path. One of his arms was replaced by a red blade with black triangles along the side. Violent much?

"Why were you holding onto the rock so tight? With your eyes shut?" His eyes were narrowed. I walked backwards and went to the couch. I grabbed my newest book, flipped it open to the page that was nicely creased like a bunny's ear, and started to read it. Or well pretend that I was reading. He snatched the book up quickly and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey that was from my mom!" I yelled at him.

"Answer my question!"

"Why do you care?!"

"You're my technician! Why wouldn't I care?" He was standing in front of me when I jumped up from the couch. I was turning to leave but his hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to face him. We were so close now, I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I'm fine." I lied. And he saw right through it.

"Quit lying to me!" We were still so close, and he didn't move his hands away. Any other time I wouldn't have minded but now I was just completely frustrated at him. I looked down at the floor and at our shoes. Should I tell him the truth? Would he lose all faith in me? I felt like I just wanted to break down and cry. Maybe crawl in a dark corner. Souls finger suck under my chin and pulled my face up to look in my eyes.

I couldn't tell him the truth. I had to keep him shielded, keep him safe away from all of this madness. So with every ounce of my being I put into my words and said.

"I'm just nervous. I don't like to think about anything Kishin anymore. Not after Asura."

* * *

**So guys what do you think about Maka lying to Soul and everyone? Do you agree, disagree, like, hate? Let me know! Review! Also sorry for not updating soon but I felt like I had a major case of writers block :( Sadness... Well I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello my friends on FF! This is another update to Insanity :) I hope you guys love this chapter. I put alot of effort in it so that way you guys could be so mad at me in the middle :) Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

All I do is lie. I lied about being fine when I feel like I'm dying inside. I lie when I tell myself that all of this will go away. I looked into Souls eyes, he looked different. Not the usual tough guy I'm-So-Cool act, it was more of a softened glance, like he pity's me. This struck a nerve in me. Who gets to look at me like that?

"Quit looking at me!" I screamed at him. I could feel this gaze come over me, like I wasn't really in control anymore. I wanted to run to my room and crawl into my bed but my legs wouldn't move, I couldn't even move a single part of my body. His look changed into anger and furry. He seemed so mad at what I just said. I could tell that he wanted to say something so bad but nothing came out. He just turned around so that way he couldn't face me.

"Look at me Damnit!" The words were coming out of my mouth so fast. I never cussed, well not that much anyways. Those weren't my words. Fear spread through me and I suddenly felt that I wasn't alone. In my own body.

_Let go of me!_ I screamed at whatever was doing this to me. Whoever was controlling me grabbed Soul's shoulder and made him turn around. His eyes were wide and alert.

"What is with you here lately?" He said showing off his teeth. My hand came out and slapped him across the face. I hit him so hard that he fell to the floor with a thud. I bent down and got only a couple of inches away from his face. I could feel his hot breath wash over me. Normally I would love this but I wasn't in control of my body. As if on cue I could feel something pull me into pitch black. Like I was drowning in my own Insanity.

But after a second I could see light. I was watching me stand over souls body with an evil grin plastered onto my face. My eyes were huge; you could barely see the green in them anymore, just the black pupil. My bod started laughing right in Souls face, spit flying onto his face. He quickly crawled backwards away from me but I just kept stalking after him. Finally his body hit a wall, not able to move an inch. A growl came from my lips. I sounded satisfied.

"What's not right? Soul Eater Evans you don't know a thing." My own words didn't sound like mine. The voice was too gravely, too sharp to be my own.

"Whatever is going on Maka I promise you that I can get help." He sounded weak; his words were uneven, his voice cracking. Was he afraid of his own mister? Yet again my body broke out into a hysterical laugh and walked backwards until I ran into the couch. I plopped down and stared at Soul like I was the predator and he was the prey. I licked my lips and dropped down on all fours and started crawling to him. A flash of light came from souls arm and it transformed into its blade. We both got up off of the ground and got into battle stance. I could feel both of my arms turning into a blade. My insides were screaming, completely terrified at my body and what it was doing.

My blade was similar to Souls but mine was a black and grey one unlike his red and black.

_I will kill him._ A voice said inside of my head. It sounded eerily similar to Asura's haunting voice. A million memories of the moment I fought with him ran through my mind.

_NO! Leave him alone!_ I screamed inside of my head but I was only answer by a crackling laugh. I fought to regain control. I picked through my mind and all of my memories of my life. My body suddenly stopped for a moment. I'm almost there! I finally go to the speech part of my brain and I was able to access it.

"So- Soul ru- ru- run!" I said stuttering my words, they sounded like my own again. Soul recognized it. He jumped up making his arm go back to human form and he pulled me in for a hug. It took so much energy just to say those to words and fight the person inside me. A tear went down my cheek as I just wrapped my arms around his torso. I finally got my body back. More tears started streaming down my cheeks as my legs went weak, but Soul held me up. He pressed his lips on the top of my head. My skin was tingling at the place where his lips were just a moment ago.

All was perfect for a minute until my vision started to haze and yet again I was pulled into the madness.

_Did you really think you could fight me?_ The man who sounded like Asura said. I would have replied but my only thought was Soul.

_Don't hurt him. Please! _My words came out as a strangled cry. I could feel my arms turn into blades again and tighten around him. Over his shoulder I could see blood seeping out of his jacket and onto my blade.

"Maka?" Soul pulled away from me by sliding under me and away from me quickly.

"She told u to run." The voice was back. And it was in full control of me. My arms wiped around slashing at his body, each one making contact with his blade. He wasn't really fighting, only blocking every one of my body's attacks, but I could see fatigue start to take him. Sweat appeared at his brow as he lifted his blade to give another block but my body went in another direction.

He went high, and I went low.

There was no way he could defend it. I saw it in his eyes, that he knew it, and that he was going to die.

And my blade slashed across his body, just like Crona did once before. Soul's body fell to the floor and a puddle of blood started to form beneath him. His jacket was now starting to fill up with blood. The madness slipped away from me and returned to its normal nagging in the back of my brain. I felt to the ground just as a flash of light came from my arms letting me know that my body had switched back to its normal state. I crawled over to Soul and pulled him into my lap. Tears were streaming down my face and onto his.

He looked up at me with his dimmed red eyes and smiled. The idiot actually smiled.

"I promised you I would stay." And just like that he closed his eyes and went limp. My heart broke into a million pieces. And I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Soul!" I screamed his name as loud as I can.

I could feel hands shaking me, bringing me to reality. I snapped open my eyes and looked up at the person who woke me up. It took me a moment to focus in the dark but I could see the snow white hair and blood red eyes full of worry. I took a deep breath in and pulled him to me in a big bear hug.

He sat there confused for a moment but after his initial shock he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked me rubbing slow circles on my back trying to calm my racing heartbeat. I killed Soul Eater Evans. My mind wouldn't quit reeling at what just happened, Asura took over my body and killed him could blood. I had to answer his question.

"I just had a night mare." I said pretending to shake off the dream. I pulled away from him and gave a fake tired smile. He didn't seem too sure about my answer but he got up off my bed and went back to his own. I knew what I had to do now, it was plain and clear. I had to run away from him.

* * *

**Do you guys hate me? Hehe sorry but I just had to do all of this, so much drama in one chappy that I just couldn't resist... Anyways tell me what you think :) Bitty boo (Thats my way of saying good bye :))**


	6. Chapter 6

I laid in my bed till I heard Soul's loud snoring. Once I heard him I hopped up off of my bed and ran to my closet. Thank Lord Death that he fell asleep so fast, if I had lain there any longer I might have changed my mind. I would have run to him telling him everything, begging for him to help me even though I knew he couldn't do a thing. I shook off all thoughts and pulled out a long sleeve thermal shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly changed into them. I grabbed a duffel back from the top rack in my closet and started to shove clothing inside of it. Once I filled it to the top I pulled on the draw strings to close it and threw it over my back. I glanced over at my wall of pictures and as soon as I did my heart started to feel heavy.

There were pictures of me with my family. My younger father gazed over at my mother with a smile, his hands on her huge belly which carried me. My mother looked identical to me with her pale skin, ash blonde hair, and her piercing green eyes.

I saw a picture of me and Soul a couple of years ago in Halloween costumes. He was in a batman costume, his white hair sticking out of the bottom of the mask with one of his arms draped on my shoulder pulling me into him, I was leaning into him with a big smile in my Robin costume. We were both smiling from ear to ear with a hug bag of candy between us. I yanked the picture from the wall and put it in my pocket.

The next picture I saw made me smile; it was all of my friends huddled together in front of the school. Right before all of this Asura business started.

Black star was sitting on the bottom step looking around scouting for any trouble that may appear, Tsubaki standing behind him smiling at the camera that my father was holding.

Patti and Liz were primping their golden blonde hair both standing behind Kid who was making sure everything on him was symmetrical.

Both me and Soul stood in the middle of them all. I was throwing a light flirty punch at him and he caught my fist and held it for a second.

That was the moment I realized I loved him.

My father took this picture and at first I hated it because no one was looking at the camera and we all looked stupid, but then I realized this was all of us acting the way we really were. Not a fake forced picture, just all of us being who we really were.

I pulled the picture down a little less violently and put that on inside of my pocket. I turned and left my room without another thought, because if I lingered any longer I knew tears would start to flow. Once I entered the kitchen I pulled out multiple sheet of blank paper and wrote a goodbye note to all of my friends and family.

* * *

_Soul,_

_ I couldn't ask for a better partner. You were always there for me when I needed you. You saved me from Crona's blade, from the black blood, and many more times. But now something's really wrong with me and I don't even know what's going on, I just know that if I stay with you any longer you could end up hurt. And I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to you. This just isn't something you can protect me from. Don't worry about me; I'm leaving to find help, maybe to even cure me. When I know for sure that I am better I promise I'll be back for you, and if you haven't found a new partner by then, maybe you could forgive me and let me fight alongside you again. _

_ Maka_

_P.S: If it isn't too much trouble can you please give the other notes to our friends?_

* * *

I finished the note and folded it up and wrote his name in cursive on the top. I stuck it to the fridge with a magnet knowing that this is where he would find it. I looked down at the other sheet of paper trying to think about what to write.

**_Does it hurt Maka? Does it hurt to rip out all of your friend's heart? To rip out the boy you love's heart? _**Aura's voice was cracky and loud inside of my head. My soul pinged and I held my chest for a second beckoning for my heart to calm down. He was trying to make me regret, to stay behind so I could kill them all.

"Yes Asura it does." I whispered to him aloud. I could hear his laugh ringing inside of my head until it slowly started to fade and I could feel I was alone in my head. I grabbed the pen and started to write the letter to all of my friends.

* * *

_To my friends,_

_ I love you all very deeply; there is no doubt about this. All of the times we have had together will always be with me. Our happy times, the moments where I cannot stop laughing, the sad moments, and the times where we have battled together. I am leaving, and I don't know for how long. But you all have to know that if there was any way around this that I would do it. Just to be with you all. I want you all to promise me something, to not come looking for me. I am doing something I have to do and being near you all is toxic for us both. I love you all and one day I hope I can see your smiling faces again._

_ Maka_

* * *

The letter seemed appropriate and explained things, without really telling them what was happening. I folded the letter and stuck it next to Souls. I looked back down at the other sheets of blank paper. It was only right to send a letter to my parents if I was going to write to my friends.

* * *

_Papa,_

_ Surprisingly this year you have been a great father. Even though you cheated on mama and it hurt us both, I still love you. I wish that you and Mama could get back together but some things are just impossible. I have to leave today to fix something, I don't know how I'm going to but I have to. For everyone's sake. If you could can you mail the note that Soul will give you to Mamma? I love you and will miss you._

_ Your Daughter_

* * *

And every word I said was true. I never thought I would ever get past what he did to my mother, but here lately everything's been put into a new perspective. I picked up the last piece of paper and sat there for a second. What could I say to her?

* * *

_Mama,_

_ There's not much to say. I haven't seen you in a long time, so you don't exactly know what's happening. I fought Asura with the post card you sent me; the one word you wrote on the card gave me the strength to overcome him. It gave me bravery. But now things are not right and I have to leave. I just thought it would be best to tell you. I love you mom… _

_ Maka_

* * *

I finished all of my letters and put them in spots where Soul could find them and give them out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the suns early lights start to come to the horizon. I let one tear stream down my cheeks before I yanked on my jacket and strapped on my boots. I went back to my room and out the window. The cold wind blew my hair around but I just pulled it up into one pony tail instead of my usual two. I walked down the fire escape only having one in mind. Manisha.

_**So your solution to getting rid of me is a rumor about a witch who hasn't been seen in a thousand years? Now Maka even I know how stupid that is**. _Asura said inside of my head_. _I wanted to stick my hands inside of my head and pull him out. But I knew there was nothing I could do to make him shut up.

" You just wait Asura. When you get out of my head you will get what you deserve." My words came out like a snake's venom. I looked out at the sandy plains and to the horizon for the direction I needed to head in, to the place where all of my problems could be solved. India.

* * *

**Tada! I really liked writing this chapter, I think maybe it was because I got to write all the letters that kinda summed up all of her feelings. Oh and for all of you people who are curious about who Manisha is. She is a Hindu goddess of the mind. To answer a question you might have, No she isn't a goddess in this story she is just simply a witch named after a goddess. I hoped you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok hey guys I wanted to let you know that from now on each chapter will be written from both Soul and Maka's POV…. Some chapters will only be about Maka, some might be about just Soul, or I could split one chapter between them… It just depends on how important the part is (: Well enjoy!**

* * *

***Souls POV***

I stretched out on my bed slowly trying to wake up. The fact that the room was dark wasn't helping, I wish Maka wouldn't have bought those black out curtains, even though I had asked for them, or well begged would be a better explanation. I opened my eyes to the poorly lit room and sat up. My eyes glanced over at Maka's bed searching for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Her light blue comforter was thrown aside on the floor, sheets at the end of the bed, and only one grey pillow lay on her bed.

_She always makes up her bed in the morning. Totally not cool. _ I stood up and stretched my body and yawned. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed bare spots on Maka's dorky wall of pictures that she insisted she put up. _Why would she take down pictures? Why is she acting weird?_ My mind was spinning with un answered questions, and it wasn't helping that I just woke up. I ignored everything and made my way to the kitchen, but something was off. I wasn't greeted by the familiar smell of waffles in the morning, when she gets up before me she always makes waffles, the warmth of the stove, the sound of popping bacon. Instead I was welcomed by silence and a dark room with no smell at all.

I flipped on the light and looked around the room. Everything was the way it was last night, nothing moved or out-of-place. The entire kitchen chairs are pushed in, dishes still in the sink, and bags of chips laid out on the table.

"Bet she went to the library." I said with a bitter laugh at the end. When the girl ran out of books to hit me with she insisted that she go visit a library. I rolled my eyes and just as I did I saw a bunch of notes pined to the refrigerator. Something inside of me sunk before I got to them and my feet felt like they were cement blocks. My insides were telling me something that I know I didn't want to hear. I snatched the note with my name on it and read over it.

Once I was done I dropped the note and stood there for a second. I knew that here was something wrong with her. She was always quiet, seemed paranoid, and overall not herself.

"Damn Soul! You could have done something!" I swung my arm around and hit the wall. I had hit it so hard my arm had sunken in the wall. My arm jerked out of there quickly and I grabbed all the notes attached to the fridge. I couldn't think about anything else other than running out the door and getting to our friends.

* * *

***Maka's POV* **

**One month later**

I am Death's Angel. That was my name now; I didn't know who the missing Maka girl was. On all the posters she had piercing green eyes, ash blond hair, dressed like an innocent school girl, a scythe partner, and had friends who posted lost signs all over the world. The girl was wanted so bad, she did save the world so I guess she would be. The signs hanging around reminded me of what people do when they look for their dogs.

Death's angel looked nothing like that. I had icy blue eyes, pale skin, and midnight black hair. The only clothes I owned was a dark grey tank top, black jeans, and a long trench coat with a hood that was always pulled up to cover my head. I couldn't ever work with a partner, I was a weapon myself, had blades that came out of my arms and leg. I did all of my fighting my self, no help.

That was how I got my name, Death's Angel. I killed who ever got in my way, who dared to stop me in my quest. No mercy what so ever.

My mind snapped out of my thoughts as I focused in on the poster or my old self. I shook my head and continued walking down the busy street. I was dusk now and all the store lights were starting to turn on giving off a faint neon light on the street. I watched tan kids run up and down the sidewalk with a huge smile on their faces, their arms spread out like they were airplanes. I wanted to smile but I gave up my happiness a long time ago. I was walking around in some city in south India. Rumor has it a healer lives in this area that possesses witch ability's. She even cured a girl from Schizophrenia.

I turned around the corner and I finally arrived at the place that I have looked for. There was a tall clay building in front of me with clay stones and wooden beads attached to multiple strings of yarn made up the door. I walked in and I was overcome by the smell of lavender and sage. The room was dark and only lit by two small candles, behind them was a young boy. He looked about my age, maybe a little younger. He looked like a guy form of my new self, except he was tan.

_Do you think you have a Fan Maka? _Asura's voice echoed in the back of my head. I groaned and leaned against the wall. Ever since I turned into who I am now he has taken advantage of him being able to talk to me. Most of the things he said were annoying and sarcastic; the other times were how he will take over the world. I think that the only reason I didn't go already completely lose my sanity was because I had someone to talk to.

I could think of many other people I would prefer to talk to, but now I don't think I have much of a choice.

_Maka's dead dumbass,_ I snarled inside of my mind pointing the words to him. I could feel his haunting smile widened. He didn't say anything all he did was curl back up into a small part of my brain leaving me alone. I looked at the boy and pulled a fake smile up.

"I'm here looking to talk to the healer." I said bringing on my old voice. Another thing that was gone was the preppy happiness my voice used to hold. Now when I normally talked it was low and gruff voice that intimidated many people. I could bring this voice up every once in a while when I really tried. I boy looked up at me with this light winter green eyes; no emotion was in his face. He quickly stood up and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flicker to a red, A blood-red color just like souls, then back to green. And evil grin one much like Asura's crossed the boy's face.

"You must be Death's Angel. I cannot wait to eat your soul." And with that he lurched at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh Guys I am SO FREAKING SORRY! I have been so busy that I barely had time to do homework… Well I hope like always you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

***Soul's POV***

I was now looking at the picture of Maka with all of her information and my number on it as the person to contact if found. Me and her father had a huge fight over that. It has been a month since anybody has seen her. Or even heard from her.

The youngest Thompson sister still cried every once and a while to her big sister. Kid didn't really say much but he helped out whenever he could with flyers. Black Star and Tsubaki seem to be the ones (other than me of course) affected the most.

Black Star travels with me around the US looking for her, he tries to make jokes but even he doesn't laugh at them. Tsubaki became my little house keeper and cook. Every day she would come over cook breakfast and dinner; helped me straighten up the apartment when it got real messy. Even though we were looking for her we all tried to steer clear of conversation about her.

Until todays phone call I received. It just kept playing again and again in my head just like a movie. Thinking about it gave me this since of hope. But I wasn't going to tell anyone that would be very uncool of me.

* * *

_I sat down on the couch looking up at the ceiling, with classical music blaring out of the speakers inside of our apartment. I've been doing a lot of this hear lately, nothing else to do without Maka here. I rolled my eyes and turned to my side._

_So I'm confessing that I like her now? _

_I regretted the words that ran thru my head. I knew I liked her, for quite a while actually. It was totally uncool of me to not just come out and say it like I've always been able to do with other girls. _

"_**She isn't like other girls now is she?"**__ My inner demon said and I was slowly pulled into the world he was in. In this case inside of my own head. I was now facing a little red demon in a nice black suit; he had a wicked grin plastered on his face like he always did._

"_No she isn't, now will you quit butting in and leave me alone?" I said swishing my pale hair out of my eyes. I've been getting random visits from him a lot here lately. _

"_**Now is that the way to talk to someone who has information about your little girlfriend?"**__ I jumped off the piano bench and ran up to him. My hands curled around his collar and I picked him up off the ground._

"_Where is she!?" I growled thru my teeth._

"_**Ahh if you calm down and set me on my feet I might consider telling you." **__The red demon said sounding a little annoyed. Normally I would have just thrown him against the wall or something but this time because of Maka I sat him down softly on his feet. He smiled another one of his trade mark creepy smiles and I resisted the urge to shiver._

"_Where is she?" _

"_**Now boy you know I don't just give out answers for free-"**_

"_What will it cost?" My words held way to much desperation, I knew he would take advantage of my state. It didn't really matter to me what his price was I just wanted my partner back._

" _**I don't know now, but when I call it in you will come without and questions and be obedient." **__I slowly nodded my head. I could feel regret swelling up in me but I pushed it down deep inside of me._

"_**Alright then. In India I have heard of a girl who goes around from village to village looking for a witch by the name of Manisha-"**_

"_She hasn't been seen in God knows how long." I said and he shot me a glare saying shut up or else. "Sorry continue."_

"_**Anyways this girl might help you reach your dear Maka."**_

"_Why do you say that?" I asked scratching my head trying to put the pieces together like a puzzle. Must everything be so damn complicated all the time?_

" _**Oh come on, you guys are all about the mind and sanity. Maka was worried about all of your well beings so naturally knowing you all it has something to do about the mind. I'm almost positive if you run with this girl you will run into Maka soon." **__I wondered how this little demon got all of his information. I mean I spent a month looking for her all around Death City and many other places, putting up flyers, and this guy just pops into my head saying that he knows how to find her.__I stood there letting the entire information soak into my brain before I said my next words._

* * *

The person who I was looking for looked similar to Maka, similar build to her but this girl was skin and bones, and the same facial structure. That was where all of the similarity's ended. The girl who is nicknamed Deaths Angel was running down the street with her dark hair flowing behind her in the photograph that I was given. The girl had cold icy blue eyes, pale skin, and in the picture she wore all dark clothing.

I sank back in the uncomfortable plane seats and closed my eyes to the world forever. Or at least until the plane landed.

_Just hold on Maka, I'll find you._

* * *

***Maka's POV***

I stood over the boy/Kishin that I just killed with a smile on my face. I kind of got like this after I made a successful kill. I still couldn't believe the battle high I got each time I fought someone new alone like this. Maybe it was because I knew there was no one I could depend on for help.

_**Or possibly you just love killing?**_Asura's voice echoed in my head but I just rolled my eyes. I knew I wasn't that corrupt. Yet.

I slowly walked away from my slain enemy and to a room in the back that was poorly lit. There sat an old woman with her legs crossed in front of a table full of jars. She had pale blonde hair that reached to the floor, wrinkly tan skin, and dull golden eyes. She looked up at me and kept a straight face.

"Yes my child?" Her voice shrill and high pitched. I stared at the purple candle on her little table not wanting to make eye contact with her, but still keeping an eye on her just in case she made a move. Even though she looked to be a hundred years old witches can be deceiving.

"I have heard you are a doctor who heads the mind." I said using the same voice I did talking to the boy.

"Yes." Well wasn't that such a blunt answer. I looked up at her and glared, no more misses nice girl.

"Ok you old hag listen to me. I know you have something that you're not telling me-" She opened her mouth but I shook my head and continued. " You have a Kishin protecting you. Anyways I have a little problem that I think you could help me with."

**Oh so I'm a little problem? I could have sworn I was a big threat to you. **I let a low growl escape my lips. He really knew how to push my buttons. I didn't say anything, even though I did was to scream and yell at him to shut up.

The woman's face suddenly lit up and smiled. "Oh so I don't have to hide from you now?" I watched a shimmer of gold encase her quickly, and just as quickly as it came it all vanished leaving an entirely different person. The woman stand in front of me was young with vibrant blonde hair and bright golden eyes.

"Are you Manisha?" I said blandly without any emotion. No point in beating around the bush. Her smile grew wider and more devious.

"Depends, who am I talking to?"

* * *

**Dun Duh Duuuuhhh! So do you guys think it's really her? And how did you feel about this chapter?! Review and let me know (: I just love hearing all of your lovely opinions (: - I like smiley faces as you can tell (: (; xD**


	9. Chapter 9

***Maka's POV***

**Oh isn't she just so mysterious. **The insane Kishin said inside of my brain. I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at her words. To be honest I kind of wanted to also but I resisted the sudden urge.

I focused my eyes at the woman and tried to get a fix on her soul. It was very blurry to me now, I couldn't tell exactly what she was but I know for a fact that she wasn't a full human. All I could tell was her soul was a pale green and it was pretty big in terms of Souls. Not the size of Steins but defiantly bigger than your average Joe human's I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples.

"Damn it! Damn it!" I yelled out beating my newly closed fist on the dirt ground over and over. My soul perception is slowly going away. I can't tell what she is and even her soul looks blurry to me now. It's like looking at her when you need glasses but you refuse to wear them. I felt a bony hand rub across my arm and my eyes snapped open as I got into fighting position. The woman smiled at me.

"Calm child." Her voice came out soft and soothing. Her voice almost reminded me of my mothers the way it could calm my heart rate down no matter what, the way it caressed me in a time of trouble. I took a deep breath and regain my composure.

"Sorry I'm just a little out of it." I grinned knowing that what I said was something I would have said as an everyday normal thing, and that she had no idea what was really going on.

"No need to apologize young child you have had a long journey. May I make you some tea?" She said standing up dusting off her multi colored dress. I nodded even though I had no plans on actually drinking something she made. I wasn't that stupid, I could be in the enemy's territory for all I know.

"Some things are just not what they used to be." I explained in further detail, and something in the look she gave told me that she didn't believe a word I said. "Now tell me who are you?"

This time my words were more forceful, I seemed more like Deaths Angel than Maka. She ignored me and walked out of the room.

Well then.

I lay down on my back and stretched out on the hard floor. My mind traveled to all of my friends. I wondered how they all were, if they would be disappointed in who I am now. No, they would understand why, right?

**Well don't you want to be more like Deaths angel? So you can do what you have to do and not feel guilt, because they are friends with Maka and not Death's Angel.** Asura's crackly voice came over my head and I let out a groan.

_Quit acting like you know me. Your nothing but a freak of nature, an abomination and I will kill you._ I spat at him inside of my head. Surprisingly I was really getting used to communication like this with him.

**Try young Maka but you won't succeed. **He ended with a cackling laugh. In my heart I knew that good always won over evil, that is how it always is.

_I will get you out of my head and I will get rid of you once and for all._ I was really annoyed by this point, I wanted for him to shut up and get out of my head.

**I think you like me in your head.** I froze in place and stared at the floor. Was that true? Did I really want him in my head?

* * *

***Soul's POV***

I checked into the hotel in Bangalore, India and collapsed on the bed. I hate flying over seas, so much trouble. It took me almost two hours to get a room because of the language difference, and let's not forget that I had to find a hotel that would actually let me in.

I think that they called me an evil demon but I'm not exactly sure. They were so uncool throwing salt and holy water at me and making a scene in public. Have they never seen a weapon before in their lives?

I felt my mind slowly drift off into a dark cold state. It was a place where I could be alone without the pressures of everyone back home not to fail or the weight of the world on my shoulders.

That feeling was soon replaced by a loud annoying sound from my lap top letting me know I was getting a call from my friends via Skype. I opened my eyes and looked to see who it was. Even though it said that Kid was calling I expected everyone to be there. I sat up and laid the old laptop on my lap and answered it.

Just like I thought, they were all in the screen with eager faces. All of our friends plus Maka's loud and obnoxious father.

"Hey guys." I said quietly starting the conversation.

"So I take it as you arrived safely? Any trouble?" Kid was the one to talk this time. Of course he was the perfect kid, literally and figuratively.

"Yeah, well other than people calling me a demon and throwing things at me. So what's going on, what have you found out?" I really wanted them to get to the chase and answer me so I could go to sleep then find Maka, and then go home and get things back to normal.

" I located the girl you wanted me to." Kid started scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And?" I said pressing for more information.

"She's almost kind of creepy." Tsubaki pulled a picture up and I was almost taken back. The girl was very tiny and thin, her hair was a dark back color and it was flying around in the wind. Her grey eyes were cold and she ran around the corner eyeing her target. "She's a weapon, a really powerful one too. Or so we think."

"What do you mean 'or so you think'?" In the picture she looked human, well as human as she could look with a cold look like thay. How could they not know if that girl or thing was a weapon? I mean come on, Lord Death was the all-powerful and knowledgeable shouldn't he at least know who this girl is?

"I mean she appears human and walks around normally, but during battle she turns into a weapon and kills her targets quickly and efficiently without a partner. I sent you the information about her with a picture attached to your email." Kid seemed like he was in deep thought, like he was trying to put all the puzzle pieces together about this mysterious girl.

"Ok so she has some training big whoop. That will make finding Maka easier without fighting to dead every other two seconds." I shrugged. Death Scythe nudged Kid out of the way and stepped in front of the camera. His normally bright red hair was dull; his eyes had dark circles lining them.

"No this means that there could be another organization that could be working against the DWMA. Soul I hate to say this but we need you to stop looking for Maka." My heart sunk. How could he tell me to stop looking for his own daughter!? I felt disgust flow over me and I shook my head.

"No I won't stop! How can you say that Death Scythe?" I spat at him. He looked down avoiding my eyes.

"It's an order from Lord Death. I swear Soul I tried to appeal it but he said that she ran away on her own, and that if she wants to come back that she will. But right now we have an immediate danger, so he's calling off your searching mission and calling a new one. You have to find the organization and report back to us."

Ever one in the room looked at him with their mouths wide open and eyes bugging out of their heads. All of a sudden chaos broke out and everyone was yelling at each other. I've had enough.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" I scream at them and they all got quiet really quickly. " I don't care what you say I'm going to look for her-"

"But Soul you could get kicked out of the DWMA." Liz said with a hint of plea to her voice. I shook my head.

"I could care less. She could be in serious trouble and I'm going to look and find her no matter what." Before any of them could object I slammed my laptop shut leaving me alone in the dark room to pounder over the decision I just made.

* * *

**I absolutely hate the end of the year! All of the studying for test and the BIG TEST if you know what I mean :3 Ok so I have these three songs that I listen to while writing my chapters and I wanted to see what you guy think about them. **

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy**

**Monster- Paramore (I'm thinking maybe a theme song for this book?)**

**My Apocalypse- Escape The Fate**

**I love these songs and sometimes I think they can relate to the writing (: What do you think? Any other songs that could work? Let me know! I hope you guys enjoyed the chappy (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sooooo sorry! I had this major case of writers block! But nothing I can say can really make up for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger for so long. I promise that this weekend I will do nothing but write so that you guys can possibly forgive me! **

**Also if you are going to comment than please log in so I can reply back to your questions/ review.**

**Anyways enjoy!(:**

* * *

***Maka's POV***

I was frozen for what seemed like an eternity. I honestly couldn't believe that he said that, and the fact that I might actually like it. My brain tells me that all of this is wrong, that he is my enemy and that he has done nothing but destroy everything. He ran me away from my friends, family, even my old life. I should want to kill him.

Even watch him lay in pain.

But my heart tells me otherwise. I want to feel free; I don't want to be tied down to something that I possibly don't fully believe in. I'm no longer bound by duty or faith, just by what I want to do and when I want to do it.

Something dawned on me. Just a couple of months ago I would have been disgusted with my heart, everything is wrong with me!

**Or maybe something's right? **I cringed at the thought. I sat back up and crossed my arms, digging my long nails into my skin. I could feel my nails slowly puncturing my skin drawing blood at the touch. At first there was a slight pain, but after a second it all went away and seemed to wash away the dark thoughts.

_Shut up!_ I screamed inside of my head letting one or two tears flow out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I roughly brushed them away.

**How exactly will you do that Maka? Kill me? I'm in your head sweetie, good luck getting me out. The only way you're getting out of this is to die yourself.** Was that even an option?

_I told you once and this is the last time I will ever. I will kill you. Quit acting like you know me! _He laughed in my head but chose not to say anything, smart move on his part.

All of my friends would move on after a while if they haven't already. My father will just find another woman to womanize, my mother probably won't even notice, and Soul will find another partner. Life will go on without me, and that was a harsh reality I was going to have to face, maybe sooner than later.

I sat up and put my head in my palms as I thought about today. If this woman couldn't help me then maybe the courageous and noble thing to do was to end it all. End this torcher, the madness, and all the pain that I've caused. It wouldn't matter if I was here or not, I'm just a child, one child, and one life. There wasn't anything that special about me.

I looked up at the flickering flame and set the date of my demise. The day when Maka Albarn wouldn't be on the earth anymore.

* * *

***Soul's POV***

At this point my blood was boiling. I ran my hands through my snow white hair and pulled at the roots. How could her own father do something like this? How could our friends let something like this happen? How could Lord Death do something so uncool like this? I groaned and laid back in the bed.

Sometimes I felt like I was the only one who cared about her. Deep inside I knew it wasn't true but here lately everyone has been writing her off like she's nothing. That's completely wrong; she saved the Damn world for crying out loud! I rubbed my temples to try and calm the brewing head ache in my forehead. In my back pocket I felt something vibrate, I arched my back and pulled out my phone.

It was a text from an unknown number. I debated whether or not to ignore it but something inside of me kept nudging me to open it. I clicked on the message.

_**Soul I have a plan to help Maka…. Are you in? **_With everything inside of me I wanted to say yes and to tell me right away, but something about the message didn't seem right. I just had to make sure it was him. I looked for a call back number but all it said was unknown in big, black, blocky letters.

_**Who is this? **_I replied back immediately. It seemed like an eternity before the person on the other line responded back. Even though it was probably only five minutes, more or less.

_**Kid.**_ I jumped up quickly and my fingers were flying over the keys typing as fast as humanly possible.

_**Call me.**_ I simply wrote back. I had to make sure it wasn't a trap. A million thoughts raced through my head, all of them contradicted each other. On one hand it could be Kid, but on the other it could be some freak organization trying to get me killed. Again I have to add, for like the third time. The phone rang out a loud cheesy ringtone and I answered.

"Kid?" I asked into the receiver with a bit of plea in my voice.

"Soul I'm going to have to be brief with you, I don't have much time." It was Kid's voice no doubt about it. I relaxed my body and leaned against the wall.

"Okay just tell me what to do." My words sounded a little too desperate, but at this moment nothing really mattered other than listen to the OCD boy talk.

"I want you to Skype us back and tell Death Scythe that you will look for the girl and drop Maka's case-"

"This plan already sucks. I'm not going to quit looking for her!" I yelled at him through the phone. I guess they didn't get it the first time I said hell no.

"No listen to me Soul. You said it yourself this girl could lead you to Maka, so just tell them what they want to hear. Get close to the girl and find Maka for us. Keep me posted through calls or text only on this phone. It's untraceable so neither of us can get caught. Do you have any questions?" I breathed out and absorbed all of the information and told Kid I would Skype them back immediately.

I did just what Kid told me to do. I said that I was just stressed and worried about my partner, which got Death Scythe on my side, and that I would put this mission before Maka and get close to Deaths Angel. We all went through the plan and said good bye after about 45 minutes.

The only thing I could do was think about Maka and what I would say to her once I saw her again. And as I closed my eyes I had her haunting image stuck in my brain for me to dream about.

* * *

**Hello beautiful's! Did you like it? Let me know!(:**


End file.
